Altitude Knight Of Fairy Tail
by XJustified
Summary: A new mage growing up in the Fairy Tail world, watch as he goes through the main storyline and how it will effect the other characters. ( a mix between Full Metal Man and Heavenly Eruption). Crappy sum up i know , its 4 am and im tiered but enjoy.


Hello my friends X here and this will be my new main story here on FF. I've decided that I needed to focus on one and here it is. It is kind of a mash up between my first story "Fairy Tails Full Metal Man" and "Heavenly Eruption". So without further ado lets get to the Bio.

Name- Cal ( I decided to mix Callen and my real name and this is what I got) his last name will be shown later.

Magic- Requip and Wind/Air

( Can interchange armor and weapons as well as control Air and Fly)

Appearance- Dark brown combed back medium length hair. Around 6'0 ft and 200 lbs. His normal clothes are a light green T-shirt black pants and green shoes. The shirt had the Kanji for Hurricane on the back and he has his signature grey goggles with a blacks strap and black lenses in his smoothed back hair.

His battle appearance when he gets serious is that of the Yu-Gi-Oh card 'Altitude Knight' but I will explain it here anyways. Steel armor that is much thinner than normal night armor ( basically Erza's chest plate only male variety). Plated legging with black pants under it. Steel boots and a leather strap that holds a knight style sword and sheathe to his waist. His shoulder plates are rounded (similar to football shoulder pads) and have 3 spikes jutting out of them. His arms are armored and he wears steel gauntlets. A flowing red cape is tied around him and he has his googles on still. A pentagon shield with different patterns reaching off of it is attached to his left arm and his swords hilt has 3 spikes on its curved hand grip.

His fully armored form is that of Raiza the Storm Monarch from Yu-gi-oh as well I will not explain its features until it is shown.

Attitude- A very friendly type of guy. He is willing to help anyone that hasn't done something wrong in his eyes. When it comes to fighting he is usually calm and collected but will show a few traits of being impatient and rush into a fight. He is very laid back and will often crack a joke. He does however get a lot of attention from girls though he is shy about that sort of thing.

Likes- Apple Juice and Summer Breezes

Hates- Pointless Laws

Chapter 0

Prologue

In a tower far off in the ocean a small redheaded girl was sobbing quietly in a cell, whispering to herself that everything would be ok. That she and her friends would find a way out of this living hell soon and finally have their freedom... that was two months ago. Now said girl is still working and she has nearly given up hope.

One day when she and the other children her age tried to escape the guards caught them and as a punishment ripped out her eye as a reminder.

Now her close friend Jellal was being tortured and she was on the verge of tears when she decided enough was enough and stood up only to be blown back by an explosion that rocked the tower.

Guards all across the tower were scrambling to their posts, trying to find the source of the event.

When multiple of the jailers approached the hole in the tower they were snatched up and beaten by tendrils of water coming from a boy no older than 12.

He smiled eyes gleaming behind red google lenses as he spoke.

"Finally it took me like a week to find the place this pollution was coming from, and to top it off it's a slave camp, I've got some work to do" he said pulling a set of nun-chucks out and taking down the guards in his path.

He grabbed one of the men assaulting him and slammed him into a wall.

"Where are the prisoners" he yelled to the whimpering man.

"T-third floor lower level block" the man said before he was unceremoniously knocked out by the boy.

Down on the lower levels all of the slaves were whispering amongst themselves about what the commotion was.

Around five minutes later a large door was sent flying across the room and into the opposite wall causing all of the slaves to gape at the young boy with his foot extended.

The boy then broke all of the bars all the while smiling. The redheaded girl approached him in a timid but serious way.

"What are you doing" she asked innocently while and elderly man walked up behind her with a few other children.

The boy just gave her a smile and replied " Duh, I'm freeing you all" like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This got many odd looks from the people but most just cheered until the girl spoke up again.

"Why" she asked bluntly almost crying.

"What is your name" he asked still grinning.

"Erza Scarlet" she replied looking into his red lenses.

"We'll Erza I believe that everyone deserves a chance to choose their own path so I'm just opening those paths for you" he said turning around preparing to leave.

He was then hugged tightly from behind by her as she sobbed whispering 'thank you nii-San'.

He just gave her a look of sincerity before he took a serious tone.

"We aren't clear yet we still have to get to the boats, ill deal with the mages you just make it to the docks" he said getting a roar of approval a they all charged.

Out on the battle field bodies were everywhere. Mainly those of non Mage jailers who got in the way of the mob of prisoners.

The boy was beating anyone who came at him with small spells or his weapon until he turned and saw the old man from earlier 'Rob' as he later learned take an attack for Erza. And then an amazing pressure over took the island and weapons flew at the jailers at the small girls command.

It wasn't until the docks were secure that she ran off towards the tower again, prompting the goggled boy to follow her.

When he reached her however she was being strangled by a blue haired boy around their age.

"Sorry Erza but Zeref knows best" he said before he was struck by a volley of Air bullets forcing him to release Erza.

The google wearing boy then swooped in and grabbed her limp form inhospitable arms and stared down the recovering blue haired boy.

"Why are you here" he asked angrily his magic leaking and causing the ground to shake.

" I'm freeing the people from this tower" goggle boy said.

The blue haired boy sighed "we'll it appears you can't see Zeref either, fine I will allow the two of you to enjoy freedom but you must never speak of this to anyone or the lives of those on the boats become forfeit" he said before the ground beneath the duos feet exploded sending them both flying and into a sea of darkness.

Thanks for reading guys and ill see ya next time.

Poll time-

Cal's pairing.

CalXMira

CalXCana

CalXLissanna

CalXother

Right now I'm going with Mira and that is probably what I'm going with but if you want to see another one please vote in the review section. R&R

(Quick little note if you read the original print of this his powers were water and requip but now they are wind/air and requip because i tried writing future chapters and water didnt work out please enjoy the rest of the series)

(Redone 6/4/2013)


End file.
